A Mindjournal Entry by Hitachiin Kaoru
by Reiven
Summary: Gen-fic. I’m not anyone else…but at the same time, I don’t think I’ve seen the back of Hikaru’s shirt before.


_Standard disclaimer applies._

**Requested by**: Darlingfox on Livejournal.

**

* * *

**

A Mindjournal Entry by Hitachiin Kaoru  
_By Reiven_

Is it possible for something to be so unjust, and yet completely plausible logically at the same time? I think it's what can be considered poetic irony; Fate's way of punishing us for our sinful ways and not without cynicism and just a pinch of discontent on at least one of our parts. I'll give a hint which one: hair parts to the left. He-who-parts-his-hair-to-the-right seems blessedly oblivious and unruffled by his most favourite twin brother's troubles, but I suppose I shouldn't not have even gotten that far ahead of myself and expected it.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not the one jumping at the chance to be the big-bad-jealous twin and I--after all these years sharing a room, a bed, a cupboard and on more than on one occasion, underwear--am quite in tune with Hikaru's rollercoaster of emotions and way of thinking concerning _other_ people. I remember a time when Haruhi was categorized with them, so was Tono but that time seems like such a distance away when you look back on it. Tono forcefully broke through all and any barriers we'd put around us and Haruhi had practically strolled in while on her way to the commoner supermarket and just stayed.

It's funny how Fate messes with you.

"Haruhi, wait up!" Hikaru whines as he jogs up to reach her. Hikaru tends to whine a lot and I tend to end up staring at Hikaru's receding back whenever Haruhi is around.

It's funny if you think about it; no matter how many times you look at someone over the years, how you think you've memorised every single aspect of their profile and their skin, there will always be something that you missed. I never noticed the faded brown spot that Hikaru had just between his shoulder blades. It's nothing obvious and nothing anyone else would have seen; like seeing a blemish on the face of Earth all the way from Mars. I'm not anyone else…but at the same time, I don't think I've seen the back of Hikaru's shirt before.

"Hikaru," Haruhi sighs exasperatedly, trying to regain possession of the see through bag she had been holding just a moment before. "Don't you have something better to do? Like entertain your clients?"

"It's lunch, and I do have something better to do; what I'm doing right now," Hikaru answers with a smirk.

Hikaru and Haruhi bicker like an old married couple.

Poetic Irony tells me that it's wrong for me to be hurt by the thought; after all it has always been our wish to meet someone who could tell us apart.

Haruhi has managed to snatch back the bag from Hikaru's grip and is now clutching it close to her chest while Hikaru looms over her irritably.

"Haruuuuuhi!" Hikaru whines. Did I mention that Hikaru's become a big, fat whiner?

"I can carry my own things. Being a commoner doesn't make me an invalid!"

This seems to calm him down as he stops jumping up and down around her like an Energizer bunny on Speed.

"Tch. Fine," he replies hesitantly and after a few thoughts, adds; "What are you going to do with that anyway? Drown Tono in commoner…what the hell is yeast?" he demands, reading the label on the item from inside the bag.

"If you must know," Haruhi answers in the tone of one having to deal with a couple of rowdy two year olds (which isn't far off, if I might add), "I thought I'd bake something for the club."

"You're not doing this for money, are you? Because--"

"No, I'm not," Haruhi grinds her teeth at the mention. She does look cute when that tick starts under her eye. I bet her eyes get a whole lot of exercise when Tono and Hikaru are around.

"Can I watch?" Hikaru asks, but what he really means is; 'Well, what are we waiting around here for?' This ability to read between the lines doesn't come from the twin connection as people are so universally misinformed. It stems from many years of experience. I know Hikaru better than he knows himself. That could be credited as the reason for my less-then-poised inner monologue.

Hikaru wants Haruhi, and he's got the wanting bad. I'd say it's right up there with Tono's crave though I doubt even he himself is aware. Hikaru once mumbled Haruhi's name in his sleep, did I mention that? He was about halfway reaching the cell phone to call her at 1.37 a.m. when his head hit the pillow and he was lost to the world once more.

"Haruuuuuhi!" Hikaru whines because nowadays, Hikaru is always goddamn whining.

I sigh to myself, staring thoughtlessly at the back of my closed eyelids. A regular contradictory being aren't I? How can I be thoughtless with this much thoughts running through my head?

"Kaoru."

My head snaps up and eyes fly open when I head the voice and feel Hikaru's warm palm slipping through my fingers.

"Idiot, what are you doing standing around here for?" he says crossly. It's odd seeing Hikaru's narrowed eyes directed at me. But I suppose it comes with the package.

"Hika--" I start but he cuts me off.

"Haruhi tripped on a pebble just down the corner. When I looked behind me, you weren't there! So I ran back here to get you. Now come on; someone's got to help Haruhi pick the commoner nuts--did you know that they have to open the nut shells themselves?--because it's scattered all over the ground!"

Hikaru rambles on, not noticing my eyes staring intently at the back of his head then at out hands still intertwined. He was half dragging be down the pathway and towards where I could see Haruhi bent down on the ground just a few meters away.

I smile besides myself, thinking once again of the Halloween courage test. As of now, it seemed that in Hikaru's mind, I was still in the number one spot. It's okay then, but perhaps I should start preparing for the future. I know that one day will come when Hikaru won't come running back to me anymore and until it arrives…since the last time I thought of it…I still don't know what I'd do.

_…End._

_The twins' relationship is such a bittersweet one, as is all of theirs to be honest. But I suppose that's what make us love Ouran more._


End file.
